Ichigo Kurosaki
“Get the hell outta my way!!” Ichigo - Azrael Ichigo Kurosaki '''Is a samurai warrior. He work for many of the first protagonist in Pre-Bleach, later the main protagonist in Bleach and later the fictional character and a hero in Dead or Alive. Ichigo is charactized by his violent tendencies and is lest pyromancers. History Prologue He then arrives at the battle between Angelia Avallone. Right before her death blow, Ichigo intervenes and saves Athena, but cannot defeat Angelia, either. Athena then saves Ichigo from being taken by Angelia, who wanted to fuse and jump into the Curse Mark with him. Rukia then appears and tells Ichigo that Athena is the new “eye”, who will inherit the “true” Black, and that the world will change. She then departs to activate her Tsukuyomi Unit to protect Kagutsuchi from a powerful blast that came from the Event Weapon named Highlander: Susanooh. Shortly after Rukia returns, Muruta Azrael appears before all three of them, and Ichigo immediately recognizes him as Muruta Azrael, the one who cut his arm off and burned down the church. He and Rachel attack him, but Azrael merely rubs them off, stating that Ragna is too weak for him to fight and Rukia is the only one who can keep up with him. He then leaves the three of them. Epilogue Less than ten years later, Ichigo marries Athena and they have a son named Kazui Kurosaki. Ten years after Muruta Azrael's defeat, Ichigo has a get-together with his Karakura friends at the Kurosaki Clinic to see Sado's upcoming boxing match on TV. Chaoxin and Orihime come to the Kurosaki Clinic and Ichigo greets them at the door, inviting them inside. As Sado's match begins, Ichigo calls Athena to the living room and asks her where Kazui is. She replies that he is probably upstairs, and Ichigo wonders if Yuzu is fine with him being in her room, which she affirms. Ichigo then asks Hinako and Uryū about their child coming, and after realizing she has disappeared, Rukia flippantly guesses that she is getting into fights. Ichigo is shocked by Rukia's attitude and the two begin arguing. Character '''Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu he is Sword release dark flame. Relationships Muruta Azrael: Ichigo did not have a good impression of Azrael, much dislike He regarded the man as annoying and often was rude, violent, and even abusive of her calling her a “useless bitch” or using her as a human shield in battle. He as Kizami was killed by Azrael and now Ichigo Mad of Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, a finally hes kill Azrael in Cambridge Destroyed. # '''Athena Asamiya: '''Ichigo and his wife Athena with for like Fire and Ice Power, hes married Athena. # '''Kazui Kurosaki: '''Ichigo and his son Kazui get along but like and off much to the married of Athena. But Ichigo cares for his son and is protective of them. # '''Uryū Ishida: '''Ichigo his best friend and rival a battle and challenge, hes a Fire and Thunder Elemental blaze a red. # '''Hinako Shijō: '''He and his classmate who respecting own later weakling a those good friend in Karakura Town. # '''Renji Abarai: '''Ichigo his friend a through many first wanna to Zanpakutō him Zangetsu and Zabimaru in Soul Society. Appearances Trivia *Ichigo see in also Pyromancers of Kyo Kusanagi and K' in The King of Fighters series. **Hes also similiar giant sword of Inuyasha from the Inuyasha series. **See in Also Bankai Tensa Zangetsu similiar Umbra Pyromancer of Ragna the Bloodedge in Blazblue. The Bring Dark Fire Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Samurai Category:Japanese Characters